bleach and the 13 swords
by NascJffry
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Bleach and the 13 swords

By: Jeffrey Herman aka NascJffry

I am Jeffrey Herman and I am writing this story as my first and only fan fiction. Unless its such a huge success that I might right more. Otherwise it'll be my only one. I am 18 so I am making this choice on my own I am just dabbling into this writing thing.

This story starts and integrates 12 characters from Godzilla, Inuyasha, Naruto and a various weapons from video games into the bleach storyline. ( although many may not make it out of the soul society arc.)(This is why I said this story is gonna be fun. I will be posting a new chapter every week. Although people may not agree with my story and stuff and your opinion is duly noted and respected. Criticism is accepted and taken note of.)

Although many may not make it out of the soul society arc, I quarantee that anytime any of my characters are in a fight it will be extremely entertaining. But before I continue first a retelling of the events so far so that you know where in the storyline my tale begins. The bleach story begins with ichigo helping a ghost find peace. Then sees the little girl getting attacked by a hollow and as he tries to help the little girl, witnesses a clash between the hollow and a soul ichigo again runs into the soul reaper again in his room.

Who introduces says she is a soul reaper and Ichigo calls her a pipsqueak Rukia binds him with bakudo 1 sai, explains the whole goal of the soul reapers. Then the hollow returns and attacks his family. Ichigo breaks binding spell, attacks hollow with a bat, hollow attacks Ichigo. Rukia gets incapacitated protecting Ichigo from the hollow. Rukia gives ichigo her powers and Ichigo becomes a soul reaper.

Ichigo fights the hollow of orihime's brother, the hollow of a serial killer,barely beats grand fisher, gets into a contest with uryu, chad and orihime find out about their powers, ichigo and uryu end up taking on a menos grande:Gillian class which ichigo overpowers. Then he trys to befriend uryu and gets kon and both get their ass kicked by Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuichiki. Then spends eight days training to get his powers back and get stronger. This story starts on the ninth day when Kisuke Urahara stops training to explain to ichigo the reason why they need a certain friend.

-Kisuke: ok now that we've spent 3 days training, if your gonna beat any opposition your gonna need a certain friend of mine whos sealed in the side of a mountain whose location I've recently acquired

-Ichigo: isn't yourichi going with me, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.

-Kisuke:of course but yourichi isn't nearly as strong as my friend he is the only one who can beat the 12 holy swords.

-ichigo: the 12 holy swords?

-Kisuke: well if my friend wasn't sealed it would be thirteen. But yeah, the 12 holy swords are a top secret squad normally there is one person in the squad for every company. My friend was the strongest person I've ever met.

But now on to the more pressing business before you go to soul society I want you to take a friend of mine who's an extremely powerful asset. He literally will find a way to come out on top against anyone. You will appreciate having him on your side when you go up against soul society (most notably the captains and the 12 holy swords).

-Ichigo: what the hell exactly how powerful is this dude

-Kisuke: now keep in mind that it was one hundred years ago so people may have surpassed him but back then he had a title, a title earned through many, many battles, the most recent resulted from the betrayal of seven members of his own squad who sealed him into the side of the mountain. His name is gojira nakimura aka Godzilla the king of the monsters and of battle. He may have been sealed but now it is our job to set him free aight ichigo.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the sealing of gojira

flash back to 100 years ago

a man with strawberry blond hair is walking peacefully through the woods with his left hand hanging out of his soul reaper uniform resting on his zanpukto. He was eating his favorite flavor of ice cream and relaxing while thinking about his wife in the soul society.

-gojira: with a sigh, I like going to the world of the living but not without my wife and they made me and told me to go to this spot.

He looks down at a card in his right hand as he walks into a clearing

-gojira: "as he finishes his ice cream" welp this is the spot(the leader of the 13 holy swords looks around)

He puts his left arm back in its sleeve and grabs his zanpukto with his left hand as he feels a barrior kido go up around him. sensing that something is amiss and the seven familiar but hostile spirit energy.

-gojira: oh shit its a trap, so thats why they wanted me to leave without my wife and come here these seven were setting me up so that they could take my wife for themselves and do something else there's something going on in soul society and i ain't sure what but this is the perfect place for a trap.

He then draws his zanpukto and draws it and jumps in time to avoid a chidori. Spins around and parry's a slash from a rather large zanpukto and then crosses swords with a dragon scaled one and then jumps up in the air and slashes at a sword with what looks like Egyptian writing on it. Then detonates a smoke bomb right as he lands then stands up and closes his eyes.

Then as he can feel seven swords closing in on his face through the smoke he opens his eyes

-Gojira: yells, "nucleur pulse"

then releases a sphere shaped wave of pure energy that clears the smoke and repels all seven attacks and sends them all flying. Not to mention creates a crater deep enough into the side of a nearby mountain to create a cave.

As all seven land and slide back to their feet. Then gojira jumps into a shunpo and standing in front of one of the assailants sticks the tip of his sword to the nose of one of the assailants. Who's appearance becomes clear as the smoke clears.

A dark blue haired man standing behind a tree staring at the tip of the blade

-Gojira: what is the meaning of this Kaiju

-Kaiju: because of your strength you stand in the way of our plan

-Gojira: so your betraying me cause of a stupid plan oh and what do you plan on doing about it.

-Kaiju: your right your power is to strong to kill or even to hope to beat in a straight up fair fight, we'd be powerless compared to you.

-Gojira: ah I see your plan is to seal me up in an adamant crystal prison so you can make a pass at my title right Alijah

he looks at the skinny ,black haired girl standing in front of him

-Alijah: maybe

-Gojira: you do realize my spiritual pressure doubles every 40 years right.

-Kaiju: we're well aware of that and we have a solution to that problem. Right gigantomaru?

-Gigantomaru: I can use my power and itachi's power to seal your power at its current level for until you deafeat both of us, which by that time wont happen.

-Gojira: oh that's right no one here knows about my zanpukto's ability. You guys are stupid

"we may be but you never saw mine or my brothers powers either" a guy in red robes with dog ears and silver hair walks up next to a tree

-Gojira: well ain't this a surprise Inuyasha

-Inuyasha: ha you'll be even more surprised when you look to the North

-Gojira looks and gasps

-Sesshomaru: hello

-Gojira: this is going to be tough.

-sesshomaru: Inuyasha if your konga souha adamant shards are the hardest substance on earth we're gonna make sure you cant move.

-Gojira: so you say I'm gonna kick your ass my wife needs me what is she gonna do without me.

-Kaiju: Me and Melkai are gonna take her for ourselves.

Gojira turns and shunpos right in front of Kaiju and swings his sword at him which kaiju blocks with his

-Gojira: you will do no such thing

-Kaiju: starts laughing

-Gojira: what's so funny

- Kaiju: just kidding thanks for falling into my trap

Kaiju raises his arms up over his head

-Kaiju: Adamantine crystal ice prison

water mixed with adamant and crystal insantly shoot up and freeze instantly and has directs it into the mouth of the cave like crater gojira created with his nuclear pulse

then Melkai turns to Kaiju

-Melkai: well what do we do with his wife and what do we do now.

-Kaiju: we're gonna have aizen hypntise her into thinking he died

-Melkai: can we take her for ourselves

-Kaiju: go ahead and try the only one she ever gave the time of day was Gojira for one and something tells me that even if aizen hypnotizes her shes still gonna believe that he's alive cause they're hearts are connected.

That's two and remember that if you do your gonna make yourself an early and gruesome ugly death cause you'll make youself number one on his hit list.

-Melkai: but I thought we were sealing him forever

-Kaiju: ha, you really are a dumbass If you think that's gonna hold him that long. I'd be a monkeys uncle if it lasted for two hundred years.

-Melkai: huh

-Kaiju: it'll definitely take a hundred years cause now we basically just handed himself to train and create new moves. He was the only one who could tame the eight tailed ox.

-Melkai: but now that he is gone she is a caged rat cause by believing he is dead she is gonna go into mourning.

All seven begin to laugh all evil like.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day: the breaking of the seal

Ichigo and kisuke are waliking through the forest outside of karakura town the last day of training. They are journeying to unseal gojira.(trapped in a adamant crystal ice prison by his brother gojira)

Since I am done with the recap on to the story:

-Ichigo: Where are we going?

-Kisuke: Weve almost arrived at our destination but I need to talk to you about something.

-Ichigo: What is it?

-Kisuke: The fights I know were definitively have to fight, first we need to crack the adamant outer shell with a combination of kido and your swords abilility.

-Ichigo: ah I suck at kido

-Kisuke: leave that to me, but whats gonna really pose a problem is the fact that from that illustrious squad of thirteen two of them are probably gonna be there standing guard.

-Ichigo: well I hope theres only the one so that we can concentrate solely on him.

-Kisuke: thats the problem though if its just one then I already know who we are gonna go up against and hes one of the strongest in the squad and all of soul society in general, hes adeptly strong and can use illusions to confuse you. Plus the ability of his sword makes him the perfect man for the job cause it can seal his spirit energy.

-Ichigo: Then what are we supposed to do

-Kisuke: we need to find away around him and get the ability to ram a combo attack into the crystal fortress

-Kisuke: I dont expect to beat him I just want to be able to hold on just long enough for gojira to break out and handle him.

-Ichigo: so basically once we get to the adamant prison we just hold on as long as we can.

-Kisuke: smiles, yes that shouldnt be to hard especially since for the last hundred years hes been working to weaken the bonds that bind him in

-Ichigo: great so this is just a survival mission.

-Kisuke: yes fight him like you want to win or your dead.

-Ichigo: aight, so where is the barrier were supposed to be looking for

-Kisuke: were here

ichigo looks right at kisuke with a huh look and walks into invisible wall and falls on his ass.

-Kisuke: um good work ichigo you found the barrier

-Ichigo:oh you mean the barrier kido that was used to hide Gojira from the world.

-Kisuke: thats the one.

Kisuke then draws benehime and slashes the wall in the shape of a door and they walk through the opening in the barrier and see a vast green forest with a humongous crystal fortress in the shape of a tree with an eerie black light in the distance.

-Kisuke: see the crystal tree thats where were going

-Ichigo: wow all that just to seal away one guy.

-Kisuke: yes and well find him in the middle.

Shall we

Kisuke motions his hand toward the crystal fortress

-Ichigo: something about this so far seems to easy its gonna be difficult cause hes probably guarded by someone really strong.

-Kisuke: well if it is there is a reason why they call this training

kisuke puts benihime back into its cane sheath.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the release of the mangekyo illusionist

Ichigo and Kisuke enter the forest and start to walk toward the crystal fortress. Then Kisuke reaches out an arm and stops Ichigo

-Kisuke: grab on i want to get this over with in a hurry

Ichigo grabs on to Kisuke's arm and Kisuke shunpos them to a clearing in front of the crystal fortress when ichigo notices that they are in the mountains on the outskirts of karakura town. Then Ichigo notices looks at the crystal fortress and notices that the fortress sprinks forth from a crater in the side of the mountain and grows upward like a tree.

then sensing a spiritual pressure that doesnt feel friendly Ichigo looks left then right and puts a hand on the hilt of zangetsu.

-Ichigo: something's not right here its too quiet.

-kisuke; your right it something doesnt quite feel right i just cant put my finger on it.

Then thousands of black crows appear out of nowhere and surround the clearing they where in and start circling in the shape of a tornado, all the while gathering at a specific point. Then when all the crows gather into a giant black circle they all suddenly explode which causes Ichigo and Kisuke to raise their arms to cover therir eyes.

-Ichigo: aaaaahhhh shit

-Kisuke: Get ready here it comes

Then as the smoke clears they peer into the smoke and see a man wit black hair down to his neck with piercing red eyes with three marks in the shape of a comma. Wearing a trench coat with red cloud patterns with his hand hanging out of his robe resting on the hilt of his zanpukto

Man: takes a deep breath and says I am Itachi Uchiha of the squad of thirteen and who dares to try to wake Gojira.

He then looks at Ichigo and kisuke and says aww it is you I presume.

-Ichigo: So what if it is

Ichigo draws Zangetsu and charges at itachi and swings his sword down and before Ichigo even know whats happening itachi draws his sword and parrys ichigos blade and roundhouse kicks ichigos ankles which ichigo jumps over and parrys a followup sideways slash. meanwhile Kisuke quickly uses Hado 73 Soten Soukatsui and combos it with benihimes blood slash which Itachi Blocks By parrying a slash from ichigo, dashes around zangetsu and flips ichigo into the air and summons up the susano'os left arm to block urahara's attack with the yata mirror. then ichigo charges at itachi as itachi jumps up and lands on his sword jumps over ichigo then roundhouse kicks his ankles then as ichigos falling backwards itachi grabs ichigos collar and throws him then backflips back and lands crouched down then stands up

-Itachi: seal totsuka

then dark red and black flames sprout foreward around the hilt of his blade

meanwhile ichigo gets back on his feet and puts both hands on the hilt of his zanpukto and urahara draws benihime

-Kisuke: we really need to be careful. Everytime he cuts you with that sword it halves your spirit energy and spiritual pressure, sealing it away until either hes either killed or he releases the seal which he only does most of the time when he's defeated in battle. Which hasn't happened yet.

-Ichigo: damn, hey mr. hat and clogs get ready with that kido i have an idea, i'll try to draw his attention while you get that kido ready, there's something about his eyes i'm curious about.

-Kisuke:aight ready when u are

Ichigo starts focusing his spirit energy and to issue a glowing blue light around his body then charges at itachi and swings downward with zangetsu which itachi parrys and swings sideways at ichigo who ducks under it roundhouse kicks at itachi's feet and stands up and swings zangetsu down on itachi and hits ichigo feels his sword go through itachi then turns around to look and sees itachi dissolve into a horde of black crows then ichigo ducks under a slash and spins around with an upward diagonal slash going through another fake itachi as this one to dissolves into black crows then ichigo spins around and slams zangetsu into the ground causing a crescentmoon shaped blast to be released from his blade and charge at itachi who just appeared from a shunpo and gets hit with the crescentmoon shaped blast and again disolves into horde of crows surrounded by smoke as it combines with Kisukes blood slash and slams into the crystal ice fortress which Kisuke follows up with by chanting the destruction chant and then

-Kisuke: HADO 73 SOTEN SOUKATSUI

which slams into the crysal ice fortress creating a hole all the way down to gojira and causing the tree like structure to come crumbling down and creating an explosian and under the cover of the smoke itachi shows up behind urahara and grabs his shoulder causing urahara to turn around and uppercuts urahara lifting him off the ground then another itachi appears and kicks him in the stomach which sends him flying then another two itachi's cut him in the shape of an X then four of them grab urahara's arms and legs and slam him into the ground and urahara opens his eyes and looks straight into itachi's blood red eyes

-Kisuke: umm this is kind of wierd i know you may be into this but im not so if you could be so kind as to get off of me

-Itachi: You need to be immobilized TSUKIYOMI

all of a sudden kisukes world dissolves and he relizes that he's chained to a wall then looks and sees an army of itachis who each have swords

-itachi: for the next 5 days you will be stabbed continuously by all of us continuously

then They all move toward urahara and urahara screams as he feels himself get stabbed in a hundred places over and over. then the illusion ends and he comes back to reality noticing that he's bound to the ground with four binding spells over level 75

-kisuke: "thinking to himself"huff so five days in that realm is really five seconds in real life. but Aw shit i can't get out of these binding spells.

As the smoke clears ichigo stands up and sees the crack and hole in the fortress and the rest of the fortress crumbling around him and ichigo notices the pulsating energy that's growing stronger and movement inside the hole which ichigo guesses means that he can move then he hears the smashing of glass breaking this causes ichigo to take a deep breath and relax and smile

-Ichigo: mission accomplished

then hears urahara scream a blood curdling howl then ichigo turns and sees pillars and walls all around urahara and sees six itachi's stab swords into urahara's hands,feet and arms.

then without thinking ichigo launches himself at the itachi's standing over urahara and before two itachi's can even turn around to stop him slashes them diagonally and spins around and parrys a slash from another itachi and whitout thinking spins in a circle bring a three quarter crescent moon at the last four itachi's as it hits three of them and the fourth one jumps over the blast and splits into two while still in the air and before ichigo can do anything the real itachi disappears into the after image of a shunpo and out of nowhere ichigo Howls in pain as all of a sudden he's slashed in the side and his side burning like it was on fire (but he notices his spirit energy isn't being sealed cause he still has full use of his spirit energy) he looks behind him and sees itachi sheath his sword and disapear then another sharp stab of burning pain as then he gets hit in the back of the head by a foot and feels his head lunch foreward and then gets punched in the face sending him into the air in a spinning motion into an airborne uppercut and spins backwards then feels someone roundhouse kick him in the stomach sending him flying toward the mountain and ichigo lets go of zangetsu long enough to do a front flip and lands on the side of a mountain in a crouch and jumps at itachi as he grabs the cloth of zangetsu's hilt and pulls it toward himself and it goes through an itachi clone then swings zangetsu at itachi who ducks to evade ichigo flying at him ichigo lets go of zangetsu on the back backswing backwards and grabs the hilt cloth and yanks toward him as he lands in a crouch then itachi rolls to where ichigo just let go of the sword and misses the slash by an inch and as itachi gets there ichigo catches his sword and charges at itachi, itachi draws his sword and slashes at ichigo who dodges the slash and catches itachis hand and throws it up in the air and ichigo slashes him in a diagonal direction and itachi again dissolves into a flock of crows

-Ichigo: aw come on i almost fucking had you cowardly asshole.

Ichigo then spins around just in time to parry itachi's slash and throws itachi's and his sword into the air and punches itachi in the stomach and then spins around itachi and elbows him in the back then jumps up and roundhouse kicks itachi's right cheek and then lands in a crouch to uppercut itachi then jumps up catches itachi in the air then flips him over his back onto the ground then picks itachi up by the collar and throws him into the air and slashes him diagonally to the right and ichigo feels his zanpukto connect and feels the blood spray and knows that he connected with the real one then as if to confirm that he indeed did get the real one he hears itachi scream and howl with pain then ichigo goes kick itachi in the jaw but itachi catches his foot and flips him into the air and too quick for the eye to see draws and slashes ichigo in the back with his zanpukto aad then ichigo screams louder and longer than ever as ichigo falls to his knees and breathing heavy as all this has happened the remainder of the crystal prison cracks outward from the hole that was created by the kido combo.

-Itachi: well, well turns out that i underestimated you, here i thought you wre just a lowly asuchi using soul reaper but here i find out you are truly powerful i'm sorry i underestimated you like that that is a mistake i won't make again be ready this is where the real fight starts.

itachi points his sword at ichigo

-itachi: seal Totsuka

-itachi: this isn't how i'll fight you your gonna find out that unlike the usual zanpukto has one release i have three

itachi assumes a traditional sword fighting stance

-Itachi: BANKAI

pure black energy pours out like water splashing into the air in the form of a tornado and then an explosian rips outward toppling trees easily and leaving a cloud of smoke and as the smoke clears itachi's standing their menancing as ever the shape in his eyes have changed and theirs a red being surrounding him

-itachi: not yet SENKEI YATA MANGEKYOU SUSANO'O TOTSUKA

(then as itachi does all that two more cracks appear in the crysal fortress and the ice part of it starts to melt and the place starts to glow an eerie red glow)

the strange being disappears and a regular shaped red sword slams into the ground and two dark blood colored bird wings and though the being is gone the yata mirror is attached to itachi's arm like a shield on his left hand and his right the Totsuka Spirit sword

-Itachi: are you ready to die ichigo

(now the wall to the crystal ice prison is full of cracks like a window about shatter but now their is a pulsating red glow thats starting to push the wall outward in beats like heartbeats)

ichigo braces and takes a defensive stance and itachi takes a step toward him

-Itachi: good good, dont drop you guard, don't lose focus and dont lose sight of me other wise

itachi disapears and then appears right in front of ichigo then ichigo is startled to see the the tip of a sword one inch from his nose

-Ichigo: smart idea is not to look me in the eye but thats not the only way i can use illusions

itachi punches ichigo in the side then slaps him across the face with the back of his hand and ichigo goes flying in a drill like spinning motion then slams ichigo into the ground itachi then appears and stabs his sword into the ground right next to ichigo face and grabs him by the back of his robes and throws him up into the air and stabs his sword into the ground and 18 sword hildts appear and then he jumps up next to ichigo who suddenly stops and itachi jumps and the round of nineteen swords appear right around them with itachi holding the mddle one

-itachi: mangekyou susano'o trinity explosion

itachi runs at ichigo and slashes him once then grabs another sword and slashes ichigo again and repeats the process till he has hit ichigo 32 times then itachi throws his sword up in the air then all 19 swords stab ichigo at once and then blow up then itachi runs up and pulls out his zanpukto

-Itachi: AMATERESU CRESCENT MOON SLICE

itachi sends ichigo flying with a crescent moon blast and he hits the ground and blood splatters everywhere then ichigo staggers to his knees

-itachi: amateresu

itachi stares at the blade of his sword and it becomes a leteral sword of black flame

-Itachi: AMATERESU KURO HO HEBI KAZE NO KIZU

itachi swings his sword in the air and slams the sword on the ground then a black flamed blast of flames shoot at ichigo who barely even made it to one knee collapses to the ground and the amateresu blast comes to within five foot when the crystal fortress explodes with a blast named the MEGA SONIC ATOMIC FIRE FLARE BLAST that collides directly with the amatersu. the two blasts twist into a tornado nutrilizing each other and itachi looks at the entrence to the fortress

-Itachi: uh-oh

next chapter chapter 5 gojira vs itachi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 GOJIRA VS ITACHI

gojira then stephas s into the clearing then to itachi's horror his appearance is the look of absolute power the appearance that something happened over the last hundred years. He wasn't supposed to have gotten stronger in the last hundred. But somehowhe had. Gojira has red and black, blue and black Bahumet wings, both his arms from the elbow down are mechanical and his left eye are all the arms and eye of cyborg his left eye is pure red but the rest of him, his scaley dark gray skin his yellow eye (the appearance of Godzilla, Neo Bahumet, Bahumet Zero,Bahumet, Cyborg fused together) with a sword that has a pure black blade with a golden hilt end and a hilt guard ring and a pure black hilt and the sword sharp enough to cut through a tree with a single swing. Plus a tail that ends with a circle of five spikes surrounding a single end that protrudes out a bit further than the others. Then he roars the blood boiling roar, the roar that creates pure shockwaves, the roar of the KING OF THE MONSTERS

-itachi: so this is the strengh of your bankai, the best at 100% i can see that even though one hundred years have passed and you still more than enough live up to the legends

-gojira:looks at him 100% no more like 60% bankai yes but 100% no, though indeed it has been a hundred years, but are you the one who did this to this boy

-Itachi: indeed

then gojira hears the howl of urahara in pain then gojira takes a step toward urahara and shunpos right next to him standing over urahara then bends down and touches urahara

-Gojira:release

then all the binding spells and the swords blow up and shatter and then urahara sits up and breathing hard

-Kisuke: i...im... sorry old friend...sorry you had to see me this way

-Gojira: shhh kisuke i owe you one for releasing me, don't worry old friend, i'll have you fixed up in a jiffy.

gojira bends down and touches urahara with a finger straight on the center of his chest then concentrates his energy to a single point in his finger and urahara suddenly and very quickly is instantly has all his wounds healed urahara suddenly sits up and looks at his hands

-Kisuke: how the fu... how is it you always know some sort of skill that helps you do miraculous things

then kisuke looks at ichigo then turns to gojira

-Gojira:he with you

-Kisuke: yes he's uh kind of my apprentice

gojira looks over at ichigo then shunpos right next to him

-gojira:hello son are you a friend of urahara'as

ichigo looks up at him

-gojira:well wow ur in bad shape kid dont worry i'll fix you up in a jiffy

gojira puts his finger on the exact center of ichigos chest then does the same thing as he did with urahara and ichigo sits up and looks at gojira

-gojira: hello son, im a friend of kisukes, gojira nakimua at your service and i guess you are ichigo kurosaki

-ichigo: how did you know

-kisuke: what did you do

-gojira: i concentrated my spirit energy and put it in you but sense we're having this nice little chat i'm bringing this barrier down its meant to help seal my spirit energy

then gojira slashes the air and the very pressure of the wind he raises shatters the barrier, gojira then turns to itachi

-Gojira: thanks for waiting sorry about that, you've obviously known that i award patience handsomely now as a reward you now you get to battle gojira at full power and after i beat you and gigan i get access to my full power

then gojira turns to ichigo and kisuke

-gojira: both of you could you please get out of here i will catch up i wont be able to fight to the best of my ability if i got to worry about you to

kisuke grabs ichigo and starts running and they shunpo out of there

gojira turns to itachi while looking at the ground then disappears, itachi spins and parrys a downward diagonal slash and backflips back then looks straight into gojira's yellow eye and is shocked to figure out that he's not even fazed in the slightest

-itachi: why isn't my tsukuyomi activating

-gojira: my swords ability is to make myself immune to all psychological abilities any enemy i cross swords with meaning that i am immune to the abilities of that eye and the sealing power of your sword, you can't seal the power you've sealed yet, plus some other minor abilities.

-itachi: damn

-gojira: i dare you to use the attack you used to put ichigo in that condition.

-itachi: very well its your funeral

itachi jumps and stabs a sword into the ground right in front of gojira and itachi pulls the sword he just stabbed into the ground and jumps into the air with gojira following as 18 swords go and stop next to itaci then itachi dashes at him and swings which gojira somehow parrys and itachi grabs and swings at gojira 32 times and for the first time someone blocked all 32 swings and then itachi lands into a crouch and jumps into the air "explosian" then all 18 swords charge at gojira followed by a crescent moon slice and right before they all hit

-gojira: NUCLEUR PULSE

itachi's attack completely stops and everything is just thrown back all the swords,itachi is sent flipping over and over through the air and right as he lands and slides to his feet on the ground looking for gojira who appears right behind him and slashes at itachi who ducks and backflips back and slides back to his feet and stares at gojira with amazement and fury the attack he had used to kill 999 people in the 100 years since he had developed the attack and he was supposed to make an even thousand but never in all this time had anyone been able to stop the entire attack he really did live up to his name, his title, his rank Itachi was fighting the king of the monsters still in his prime this was exciting, a challange, someone finally to test his limits on gojira was just a formal name his real name, the name everyone called him was Godzilla and now staring him down as he stands on his feet and smiles, wait he's smiling why, why is he smiling

-gojira: i think that will do for a warm up oh dont even think about using clones and that crow thing the minute you do i blow this entire area to smithereens

-itachi: wait that was just a warm up then smiles an unnatural smile for itachi "this is gonna be fun"

itachi and gojira start circling each other staring each other down then all of a sudden they charge at one another and then shunpo and you see shockwaves as their swords collide with one another at superfast speeds, speeds faster than the eye can see they collide first toward the ground then once in the air then in the middle of the first two then the two of them appear sliding away from each other then as they slide to their feet itachi throws a ball of black fire shaped like the rasengon and gojira threw a ball of wind just like the one itachi threw at gojira and as they collide gojira and ichigo charge at each other and then collide and create a shockwave as the swords collide and their spirit energy and spiritual pressure follows and collides every time there swords collide and the shockwaves create small craters due to the shockwaves created by their swords colliding. then as they collided yet again and jump back then point their swords at each other

-itachi: awww yes this thrill this adrenaline rush i haven't felt someone worth using all my power in ages

gojira charges at itachi and swings his sword at itachi,who parrys and counters with a slash of his own to the side and gojira ducks out of the way of the slash and grabs itachi's hand and throws itachi into the air behind him itachi goes flying end over end flipping over and over then itachi gets to his feet in the air then flips his sword out at his side then itachi charges and swings at gojira who parrys the slash and punches itachi in the face and kicks him in the stomach then grabs itachi's arm and body slams itachi into the ground and punches him in the stomach causing a crater to form in the ground. then jumps back and slashes itachi across the stomach and feels the sword run through itachi's stomach and gojira stands over itachi as the blood spurts up in the air and itachi howels in pain then gojira does a backflip back onto the edge of the crater as itachi throws a barrage of kunai and shuriken up at him and a spinning wheel of black fire flame as itachi fills up the crater with a giant spinning black ball of fire and itachi when the fire stops the black flames smoldering aroung the center of the crater itachi's standing there his face and front covered with blood. heaving heavily

-Itachi: you...You ... YOU BASTARD I'M THE ONE WHOS STRONGER THAN YOU ITS YOU WHO SHOULD BE STANDING IN A CRATER NOT ME BUT YET SOMEHOW its the other way around and yet YOUR ONLY TOYING WITH ME

-gojira: well if you want me to get serious.

gojira shunpos right next to itachi and spins around and slams itachi into the side of the crater then grabs his collar and throws him in the air and jumps up then roundhouse kicks him in the chest sending him flying into the side of a mountain which itachi flips over and lands on his feet and raises his sword and all of a sudden gojira appears with his hand on itachi's neck and slams itachi into the side of the mountain which creates a body shaped hole in the side of the mountain and then gojira stabs itachi in the hand with his sword and lets go of itachi's neck and stabs him in the stomach with the end of his tail

-Gojira: you wanted me to get serious well here's serious i could show you mercy and leave it at this but why do that you didn't do that when trying to kill my friend so why should i do that and then he looks away turning his neck in the other direction as if to reflect on the battle that took place in this exact spot one hundred years ago and turns back to look at itachi with an evil sadistic grin on his face

-Gojira: Say hello to your father for me GRAN REY CERO OSCURAS

then itachi can feel energy gathering in his stomach then sees the blue and black light coming out from between the points in his gut and looks at gojira in the eye

-gojira:i'm sorry sauske

then kisuke and ichigo look back from the outskirts of town to where they just where

-ichigo: did you feel that

-Kisuke:yes, someones gonna detonate a really strong bomb

Then An explosian of blue and black light lights up the day and the entire mountain range they where just in is engulfed in a deadly blast that ranges outward in a giant circle destroying the trees and completely incinerating everything within the blast zone and as the light disappears a mushroom shaped cloud and a crater as deap as the mountains where tall is with smoke issuing from the center

-Kisuke: godzilla

-Ichigo:what the HOLY SHIIIIIIITTTTTT

gojira and itachi are standing at the bottom of the smoking crater covered in blood and itachi standing before him with a giant hole in his stomach and itachi had just coughed up a lot of blood then looks at gojira and starts dissolving into a horde of crows and disappearing into a senkaimon gate while one of the crows turns out to be a black butterfly

-itachi: how 100 years have passed and i have one fifth of your spirit energy sealed away i should by far outclass you

-gojira: there are ways to train to make your mind and body stronger while all you do is meditate.

-itachi:damn well i hereby release the seal on your power defeat gigantomaru and you will be able to stand on equel ground with anyone again.

then itachi completely dissolves into crows that head toward the senkaimon gate

-itachi:i cannot allow myself to die just yet there is still a score that needs settling.

Gojira stands watching as the last crow enters the gate and takes a deep breath and releases his power and sheaths his sword turning back into a human with bright blue eyes. then seeks shunpos right next to kisuke and ichigo

-Kisuke: did you blow up that mountain range

-Gojira: maybe but soul society knows that i am awake and free now and that barely matters.

-Kisuke: well we were just going to the soul society and by the way when did you have the time to assume bankai

-Gojira: some time in the last 50 years

-Kisuke: how did you beat him he wiped the floor with us

-Gojira: with a playful smile he didn't just wipe he handed your asses to you on a silver platter, now how long was i in the ice fortress

-Kisuke: 100 years um i'm sorry to ask this of you old friend but would you go to the soul society with ichigo

-Gojira: sure but first why is he going

-Kisuke: he is going to rescue a friend who is sentanced to death because she gave him soul reaper powers so he could save his family.

-Gojira: well i was looking for a reason to go pay my dear wife a visit and besides i have some unfinished buisness with the squad of 13

-Kisuke:well your wife may be the only one of the thirteen that you won't have to fight but you may very well end up fighting her or you could just end up just fighting a few

-Gojira: huh

-Kisuke: sasuke has a vendetta against itachi for killing his parents to the point he constantly goes against soul society directives and goes wherever he wants looking for him

-Gojira: this could be interesting, lets get out of here kisuke lets get out to your place


End file.
